titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Gage Robert Brooks
Appearance :Gage is quite athletic and has mid-length, messy spiked blond hair. Street Clothes :Gage wears a white t-shirt over his suit with a blue coat over top. The coat has yellow stripes from the shoulders to the cuff of the coat. His pants are basically the same with the yellow stripe running from the side of the waist to the cuffs of the legs. He also wears a belt that keeps his pants from moving down. Uniform :He always wears his suit in order not to be shocked by his own powers. It is a black full-body, skin-tight rubber-like material. Notable Equipment :Gage is always wearing his skin-tight uniform, even under street clothes. He also has an extensive collection of guns. Personality :Gage is rather... straightforward. If he doesn't like you, he'll tell you. Worse of all, if he wants to kill something... he'll tell them. Otherwise, Gage can be one of the coolest people to get to know. He loves to daredevilish things at any random time, and normally survives whatever it may be. He lives for danger, and loves to kill, plus he feels no regrets for killing someone. In fact, he'd probably laugh at the crying families faces at the person's funeral. He loves firearms, and has quite a collection of his own. Powers and Abilities Electric Current Manipulation :Gage's powers allow him to control electric currents. With his powers, Gage can fire bolts at his opponents. When they make contact, they'll send a powerful surge of electricity through their body. These bolts can reach a good 25 meters before they dissipate. If his target is within that 25 meters, the bolt will send most people flying a good 10 yards. Gage can make a electric barrier that protects him from projectiles, and physical damage...though he can't move. The main reason it protects him from physical attacks, is because he is pour three power boxes worth of energy into this barrier...which is why it also stops his movement. Gage can also send electricity out like Force Shock, from his fingertips. All of Gage's abilities can be used constantly for about 5 minutes before he reaches his overheated state. Which in turn limits the distance of his next ability of flight. Gage can also take a mere trash can lid, surround it with electricity step on it, and away he goes. The electrons and protons in the air react with his abilities, to keep the electrified trash lid, airborne. He can go about 25 mph whilst flying. Weaknesses :Water. He shorts when SOAKED in water. Stepping in a puddle, or getting a little wet doesn't bother him. Gage can't overuse his powers, by means of, he can only fire so many bolts, or keep the barrier up for so long, before he overheats. In this overheated phase, he has less reaction time, and moves a lot slower than his normal self. Other Abilities :Gage is deadly with his 9mm pistol. It holds 15 rounds, and has a scope upgrade. He normally carries about three magazines on him, which remain hidden so his foes can't see them. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Gage's mother and father were a high school sweetheart couple. From the day they met during History class, to this day, they've been together. When they finally graduated from their high school nightmares, they went out, got married, and went and got pregnant. Nine months later, Gage was born. Through the time he went to Kindergarten, Gage was the bully. He loved to get into trouble, and when he did, he always got into even more trouble with the principals. His life through school was hard, but he never showed it. His parents never helped him, and he hated them for that...but it didn't help that Gage never asked for help. After he reached High School. Gage left High School, and went to work at a construction site. Years passed, and then... the day three power boxes fell around him. Amazingly, it didn't kill him, but Gage was taken straight to the hospital by the workers on the site. His parents were informed, and they rushed to his side. When Gage woke, the doctors found that his wounds had healed faster than normal, so they let him go back to his life. It didn't take Gage long to realize what had happened--he had gained electricity powers. Soon, he went to a life of crime, and murder. He got away with everything he did due to his powers. Not long after that, he joined the Brotherhood, wanting to live his life to the fullest. List of Character Appearances *None Character Also Mentioned In: *None Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Electromancers Category:Flyers Category:Force Fields Category:Titans Together